Tailed Beast
by just chillin.killin
Summary: Being transferred to a new dimension, easy. Establishing new lives, not so hard. Dealing with a guild with a destructive work habit? We may need reinforcements.
1. Emotionless Guild Master

**I own nothing!**

* * *

 **Hello everyone!**  
 **To those of you who have read my story's before, I warn you now that I don't have the best track record of keeping a story going. I lost interest with them when I wasn't getting enough feed back to know what others wanted in the plot. That's why I had the idea of this story starting off with a one shot for each of it's newly introduced characters.**

 **With that, let's get to the point of this story. The whole of the Tailed Beast saga is that the jinchuriki of Naruto (Naruto, Bee, Fuu, Ukataka, Han, Roshi, Yagura, Yugito, and Gaara) are sent to the Fairy Tail universe so they can live in relative peace.**  
 **Everyone's one shot is set at a year before the start of Fairy Tail cannon. All the jinchuriki have their respective bijuu sealed within them. For the sake of my sanity and ability to complete these one shots, chakra doesn't exist in Earthland, and all characters have magic. The tailed beast modes of the jinchuriki will be take over magic. They all will have additional kinds of magic to go with the take over.**

 **Also, before anyone asks, I will have Freesia Town be at the southern most area in Fiore. It will have a beach, a fish market, a magical shopping square, and a few hundred residents with various miscellaneous shops.**

 **With all that said, lets get to our favorite Kazekage.**

* * *

 **Freesia Town, x783**

It was a unanimous decision that Gaara would be the guild master for their guild. He was the only one with real experience in leading a village (Yagura didn't count, since he was under mind control during almost his whole reign as mizukage). As a result, he was the one that had to deal with all the paperwork, council complaints, client complaints, and the natural crazieness that came with the eight other members personalities clashing with one another.

And it was times like this that he treasured.

With all the members of Gaara's 'guild' out on missions, he was enjoying the rare times when it was completely quite in the building. The building was so quite, he could literally hear a cricket chirping... and promptly sent the insect out a window with his sand.

'Sigh. Thought that the chaos was going to come back.'

At the moment, he was in the guild masters office of the guild building. Wearing a gray t, dark blue jeans and a long flowing white scarf, he continued to finish the paper work in silence.

The 9 had decided to apply to the council for the right to be a guild 2 months ago, and the council had decided to give them the property of an old church building just outside of Freesia Town for the price of 100,000 Jewels, and the guild status for an additional 50,000 jewels. Nobody asked how Naruto got the money, and the only thing that he said towards the matter was "Granny Tsunade always said I had the devils luck." People still came to the church, they just now had a place to hang around after service.

For a moment, Gaara put his hand over his left forearm, feeling where the guild mark was. The mark was designed to look like an eye with six rings in it, and three tomo's in each ring. It also looked like ten tails were coming from behind the eye. The holder of Shukaku had his colored blood red. He stared at the mark with a sign of concern, or what looked like concern on his emotionless face.

' I do hope that none of the others have gotten into any serious trouble' *sweatdrop* 'Yeah, that's like hoping that Naruto cuts back to two bowls of ramen a day.'

The sand user was just three papers away from completing his work when he felt several unknown presences outside of the guild building. He promptly picked up his gourd from behind the chair he was sitting in before dissolving into sand and moving towards the intruders.

 **Outside the guild building**

"Boss, why are we about to destroy this guild building again?" A random grunt asked. "Not that I mind teaching these lesser guilds a lesson, but why this one in particular?" This grunt, along with the other twenty or so grunts, was wearing a black full body suite and a black barrett. The man at the front, that wore a similar attire except he was also wearing a red cloak, turned to answer.

"We of the guild, _Dawn's Edge_ , cannot let another guild into our territory. With this guild only two miles away from ours, they can possibly take away from our business. That is not something that we can tolerate."

"But isn't inter guild wars prohibited by the magic council, master Ritz?" Another random guy asked. The caped man, now named Ritz, just grinned, and responded, "We aren't going to war, dear Todd. Were just going to send a message to the master of the guild, letting him know that the services of his establishment won't be necessary." He pulled out a menacing looking medium sized ball, and handed it to Todd. "Now, our intel shows us that the building is empty of all members right now. So I need you sneak in there and place this ball at the center of the building. I'll take care of the rest."

Todd started to walk towards the boss, but suddenly tripped. With a groan, he looked towards his right foot, which had sunk into the ground surrounded by sand. As he was getting back up, the sand reached out and fully encased his leg. He was so shocked that he wasn't at all ready for the sand to fling him into the side of a tree, and then back into the ground, and then back into the tree, and then back into the ground. The process repeated for a few seconds before he was just tossed aside a few yards back towards a new figure.

The red head stuck his hand out and caught the beaten man by the back of his collar, before dropping him into a pile of sand. Said pile of sand started to wrap around Todd, efficiently covering everywhere but his face. "How nice of you to explain your whole plan to me." The emotionless man droned. "I was planning on breaking your bones one by one for the information, but now I can do that to placate my friend."

Ritz wasn't sure why, but the threat mixed with the lack of passion it was delivered with was very eerie. But he shrugged it off by pointing at the man who had incapacitated his underling. "Don't just stand their, destroy him!"

The lower members of the guild, _Dawn's Edge,_ collectively picked their jaws off the floor, and attacked. Of the 20 men, 15 stood back and fired magical attacks at the sand master, swamping him with the elements. Balls of fire, streams of water, and rapid fire pebbles were coming at him like obese men at an all you can eat buffet table. When they were done, the remaining five men jumped in to the smoke filled area to finish what was left of him.

Ritz's grin slowly started to turn into a sneer as the smoke faded. What was supposed to be a single demolished body was five bodies cocooned in sand like Todd. The red head just stood there, emotionless as always, uninjured. Before anyone had a chance to start back up, a rumbling was heard coming from the bell tower. Almost instantly, a massive amount of sand raised above the guild, forming a tidal wave of soft, yellow desert. 'And Yagura said keeping all this sand around the guild was stupid.'

 **"Sand Tsunami!"** The massive mobile dessert came crashing down on the makeshift battlefield, covering all the teal eyed mans enemies in sand. **"Sand Coffin**." The guild members started to come out of the artificial desert, cocooned like the rest of their teammates.

Before he could set to the task of setting the offenders to a more secure location, someone jumped out of the still there sand pit. Ritz anger was showing in his eyes while he wound up a pitch, throwing the ball that he had held onto until then at his opponent. His rage would not be placated, as the gourd around the sand master turned into a massive hand and caught the ball. The hand closed just in time to contain a giant explosion. What was impressive was that the hand didn't even show signs of wear.

Ritz charged as he landed, going in for the kill. With his **Mass,** he could increase the force that all his hits came with. 'This little shit will be dead in five seconds' The initial punch that was thrown had the force of a cannon shot, but was still blocked by a wall of sand. Ritz continued the assault by throwing a kick, then a right hook, and then a round house kick. The sand moved to intercept each attack, however, so he decided to go for his ultimate attack.

Ritz back peddled, showing some mildly impressive acrobatic skills. "Are you finished yet?", His stoic opponent asked in a bored manner.

"Yeah," Ritz couldn't hold back the anger in his voice. "I'm done with you!" He put his hands in a interlocking position, before moving them down to the ground where they started to gather a dark aura. "I'll destroy you with my most devastating attack." He rushed forward, until he was 10 yards away before jumping. " **Mass** " He raised his fist above his head. " **Gods Hammer**!"

When the hammer strike came down, it came down with the destructive force of a hundred sticks of tnt. It went straight through the wall of sand that instinctively rose from the ground. With the smirk on Ritz face, you could tell that he thought that he had won. But it was wiped from his face when the gourd on his foes back formed another hand, which effectively caught the devastating attack by his wrists.

"Wh-What?!" He didn't have time to be shocked, however, as the hand then collapsed and streached across his arms until his hands to his shoulders where covered. " **Sand Burial**!"

The scream reached all the way to Freesia Town, where parents had to cover their kids ears so as not to traumatize them.

Backing away from the blood haired man, Ritz sobbed, panting in pain while his now useless and shattered arms flopped around from the motion. He looked up with true fear in his eyes. "Wh-who are you? What are you?"

Judging by the twitch on the teal eyed mans face, he didn't take kindly to the _what_ in that plead. "What I am? I'm not even fully sure that I know the answer to that question anymore. I'll tell you what I do know." He raised his right arm up to the sky. "I am the holder of the Ichibi, Shukaku. The fifth wind shadow of the village hidden in the sand." The desert that had surrounded them gathered up into the air, starting to create a massive foot. "The guild master for _Tailed Beasts._ The master of the sands." The foot finished forming, holding all the sand that had been used in the brief scuffle. "I am Gaara of the sands, and you are a bug that needs to be squashed." The foot dropped.

* * *

 _One hour later_

"So let me get this straight." A rune knight addressed Gaara. "You were inside doing paperwork, and came out here when you heard a noise."

Gaara nodded, "Correct."

"And you found these guys trespassing." He motioned to the restrained members of _Dawn's Edge_.

"Yes."

"And you took it upon yourself to capture them."

Gaara nodded again.

The knight looked at Gaara a bit longer, then nodded. "Sounds legit." He made to turn, but then looked back to the sand user like he remembered something. "By the way, these guys say that they came with their guild leader, do you know what happened to him? We never found Ritz."

"He must have run away when I wasn't looking."

The knight then proceeded to get his prisoners out of the area.

Gaara turned around and noticed some blood remaining on his sand. After taking care of that, he returned to his building.

 _'I need to be more careful."_ He thought. " _I can't kill people in this world.'_

After sitting down in his office once more, he turned to the window, looking at the sky. " I wonder how the others are doing."

* * *

 **That's the first chapter, next is Yugito**

 **Till then, I'm just chillin, killin.**


	2. Nice Kitty

**IM BACK BITCHES!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has kept this in their favorites and in the follows for the past** _ **3 YEARS!**_

 **Before I gave up on this story (sorry about that) I meticulously recorded all of my thoughts and ideas about this. I had a notebook that was full to the brim with story outlines and plots and ideas that I wanted to share with everyone. It was my little killer bee rap book if you will. Within its pages sat all of my hopes, dreams, and ambitions towards this story. And I am sad to report that sense the abandonment of this fic, I have lost that book.**

 **So as I have decided to continue with the wonderful tale of the guild Tailed Beast, I am going to be starting off kind of rough as I can't really remember off the top of my head all of my jokes, story lines, and plot devices for the entirety of what was supposed to be a million-word fic.**

 **That being said, I will strive for excellence. Now enough of my excuses, on with the show.**

 **Here kitty, kit-AHHHH, WHY DOES EVERYTHING BURNNNN!?**

 **I OWN NOTHING**

With a creature of power being sealed within an individual, one would assume that it would be easy for someone to be destructive, or loud. One would assume that with something powerful enough to cause natural disasters, they would take what they want, and ask questions about it later. And one would definitely assume that a person who had another voice in their head and actively communicated with said voice would be labeled as insane.

Well no one had ever met someone who had the discipline, restraint, and charisma that is Yugito Nii.

"DIEEEEE!" **BOOOOM!**

….. I stand corrected.

We find ourselves zooming through the forest with a very attractive blonde wearing a navy blue sweater, white pants, and a scarf that was black with a blue flame design jumping from tree to tree. In front of her, a panicking creature the size of an elephant with the form of a gorilla fleeing further into a forest. Behind her, the smoking, charred remains of the forest said gorilla creature was hiding in just moments ago.

A deep shade of green and large for its species, this forest vulcan thought that it could ransack a village and steal all the pretty items it wanted for its cave. That was until the villagers got so upset that they put up an ad for the guilds to find his hideout and; A. return all the valuables that were stolen, B. Dish out an asswhooping to end all asswhoopings, and

C. Do it all nice and quietly.

"STAY STILL SO I CAN BURN YOU!"

… Some context is needed for us to explain why the usually calm kunoichi is so angry at the moment. You see, after finding and confronting the vulcan, the forest creature had thought that he could make the 'pretty blonde' his mate and tried to make it so. Operative word being tried. He has sense then been running for his life trying to dodge all the blue fire that was being sent his way. After about another minute of running, however, Bret (as we shall now call the Vulcan} decided to make a last stand. He ran a few more yards, and turned about face to jump to the trees and confront his pursuer. "Me no run no more, me hurt pretty lady, and make me woman!" he shouted, not paying his danger sense any mind.

Yugito, seeing that her prey was no longer trying to run from her decided to unleash her close range capabilities to vent her anger before she returned to the village. Landing in front of the green creature, she cried out " **Nibi takeover: Claws!** " Her finger and toe nails elongate to the length and sharpness of daggers, and she shifts into a stance for a taijutsu bout. The larger creature, seeing this as a challenge, roared before charging his opponent.

He got right up to her before throwing a punch were she was standing to crush her. Yugito, being a well-trained fighter, jumped the punch, landing on top of his outstretched arm. Stabbing into his arm, Bret howled in pain as the blonde started dragging her clawed fingers up his arm towards his shoulder before jumping slightly and using her toe claws in a flip to lop off the limb all together.

The vulcan raised its head up to the sky bellowing in pain and rage. While the giant gorilla was in the middle of coping with the agony and trauma of his lost limb, Yugito landed gracefully on the forest floor. Turning, she started to run at the green behemoth before jumping into a sideways cartwheel, turning into a makeshift buzz saw. " **Kitty shuriken!** "

The eyes of Bret the vulcan widened with shock as he started to fall to the ground. Looking back, he saw that his legs were still standing…. And was separate from his torso.

As Bret saw the pretty blonde walking towards him, he started to claw at the ground with his remaining limb in an attempt to get away. Before he could get a few feet away, however, a foot came slamming down on his hand. "AHHH!" Bret cried out in fear and pain.

"Now let's see." Yugito started. "Shall I tear out a chunk of flesh, pull out some teeth, or just roast you alive?"

* * *

Wondering through the forest, looking for a particularly large sapien, we find a fairy tail mage by the name of Natsu Dragneel. Next to him was his constant companion, Happy the flying cat. As they were wandering through the forest, they heard and felt a large explosion, causing the dragonslayer to look on in hope. "Seems like someone pretty strong is causing a scene over there." He commented. Happy, who was walking next to him, sighed in exasperation. "We need to find the Vulcan before another mage can claim the reward, Natsu. We don't have time for a fight."

Natsu took off in the direction of the noise, "There's always time for a good fight!"

Shooting off into the woods, Natsu came across a fierce feline woman about to finish off the mutilated Vulcan, and following his hot-headed instincts like he always does, rushed in with a flaming fist to the blonde's face.

But Yugito had her own instincts that she followed, dodging the blow with the grace of the cat sealed inside of her. Looking towards her attacker, Yugito felt confusion course through her. She noticed the guild mark on his arm, recognizing it as the fairy tail mark, begging the question as to why he was assaulting her. Not knowing the reason behind the pinkett's aggression, she asked, "Who are you and why are you attacking me?"

Natsu answers, "You were about to kill that creature! Dark mages like you make me sick!" he put his hands up to his face and a magic circle appeared in front of him " **Fire Dragons Roar!** "

A large stream of flames rushed out of the circle and went straight towards Yugito, and with years of her training on her side, she leapt out of the way, landing on one of the tree branches above. "I don't know what you're on about. I'm just doing my job! Killing monsters and saving villagers. I never really did the latter, but if I did do you think they would give me a bigger reward?"

Natsu gave a shout and jumped toward her " **Fire Dragons Iron Fist!** " his hands lit with fire, he slammed it into the now empty space where she once occupied.

She reappeared above him, flipping. She gave a slight grunt of exertion as she kicked him to the ground, where he bounced from the force. While still twirling, a blue magic circle appeared infront of her body, as she called out, **"Two Tailed Fireball!** "

A blue fire ball shot out of the circle, encompassing the dragon slayer in the destructive flame. Yugito landed on the ground, hand on her hip smirking. "Well, that had just enough force to knock an A ranked mage out, giving me enough time to finish off that vulcan and collect my payment." She mused to herself.

She turned around to see the Vulcan frantically trying to crawl with his one remaining arm. She started to walk towards Bret, when she heard a munching noise coming behind her. Looking behind her, she felt shock run through her seeing the fairy tail member, not only standing, but _eating_ her flames!

After finishing off what, to him, looked like a really tasty piece of fire, he threw his head back and breathed out a massive burst of flame, heat rolling off his skin. "Oh yeah! That's that good shit!" he shouted.

Yugito was currently having a bit of a moment of frustration, and understandably so. Her thoughts were along the lines of ' _Between this guy and the zombie dick who killed me, I'm starting to wonder if my flames are actually useful.'_

As Natsu began to run at her, Yugito put up her hand, "Stop!" she called out, and surprisingly the flaming brawler complied. "contrary to your belief, I'm not a dark wizard. I was just trying to rid the village of the Vulcan."

"Then why did you try to kill it!? Killing is wrong!"

"I don't take prisoners. Its easier to just take the remains back."

Natsu threw his hands out, making a grand gesture, "That doesn't matter. I can't let a dark mage like you succeed in any mission. So, I'll fight you for the right to deal with the Vulcan!" as he finished, he returned to his charge, building up a large amount of fire around himself.

Shaking her head, Yugito got into a ready position, preparing for another exchange, "this better not take too long."

* * *

 **4 hours later**

After all was said and done, Yugito, with her outfit covered in dirt grim and burn marks, stood over and equaly roughed up Natsu who appeared to be uncouncious. After a few moments to catch her breath, she stood up straight and left the absoulutly destroyed clearing to _finally_ finish her contract. "Now where did that stupid ape go? He couldn't have gone far on just an arm." She started searching the rest of the forest for her prey, not noticing the blue cat creeping up behind her.

After a few minutes of searching, she found the green beast, dead from blood loss. She sighed, at least she wouldn't have to finish him off herself. She could barley stand after that match. ' _say what you want about that pink haired idiot, but damn can he fight_ '. Those were her last thoughts before she fell to the ground, knocked out from the metal pan that hit her head. Behind her was the small form of happy the talking cat.

"Now to wake up Natsu and take the body back to the village to collect the bounty!"

* * *

 **A few hours later**

Yugito woke up in the middle of the clearing, head screaming in pain. As she stood up, she noticed a few things. One, the Vulcan was gone. Two, it was night time. Three, there was a note on the ground next to where she was lying. Picking it up, she read the short note, which read:

 _Dear dark wizard,_

 _I WIN!_

 _Scinsirely, Natsu_

The incorrect spelling was the last thing of the kunoichis mind, as she stewed at the notes implication. Turning in the direction of the village, she started to head back, making a note to herself to pay a visit to a certain flame head before going back to the guild. ' _If he thinks he can get away with stealing my prey, hes got another thing coming!'_

* * *

 **END**

 **Sorry if the ending seemed a bit rushed, but I honestly didn't know how to write a fight scene between the two. I also don't want them to become a couple, more like rivals in fire magic.**

 **Now taking suggestions on possible pairings for the story. Characters who I will not accept pairings for will be members of the fairy tail guild, and Jellal. I have ideas about them. But it seems impossible to find someone for Killer Bee, and Roshi. Who would I even consider for that? But leave a suggestion in the comments, and ill decide from there.**

 **Next time, we see the kind of problems that our poor turtle man is handling this knew world where he has no reputation to help him keep clear of misunderstandings.**

 **Until then, I'm just chillin, killin.**


End file.
